Learning to Love Him
by Ayanami Chie Wakana
Summary: Rin is a new transfer in Crypton School of Arts and meets Len,the cocky,arrogant playboy.At first she hates his guts,but as she becomes closer to him,she finds herself falling for him...RinxLen, other pairings will be mention
1. Encounter, the Boy with Mesmerizing Eyes

**Alright… this is the new story I promised! I know it'll be better than 'Troubles' but who knows what you think… I'll just go straight to the story…**

**Oh, and… Very sorry this was published late Chibi-chan, Carol-chan…**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Vocaloid. Period.

**Chapter 1: Encounter, the Boy with Mesmerizing Eyes  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As my alarm clock went off, I slammed it and groaned. Sitting up straight, I yawned. I know, I know, it's very unlady-like. My mom says it to me all the time…<p>

Oh, how rude of me! I haven't introduces myself yet. I'm Kagamine Rin, 16 years old. I'm a new transfer student in Crypton School of Arts – Crypton for short, the number 1 school in Japan. I'm pretty proud of myself, being able to enroll into that school.

… speaking of which, Neru is picking me up to get to the dorms today…

I looked at the clock and almost screamed. It's already 7:15 and Neru will be here in another 15 minutes!

I quickly took a bath and wore the first clothes I touch. I comb my hair and wore my detached sleeve at the same time.

I look at my self in the mirror.

A white, sleeve-less shirt, a light blue detached sleeve on my right arm and a pink detached sleeve on my left. A denim mini-skirt with black leggings. Perfect.

"Rin! Neru is here!" I heard my mom shout.

"I'll be down in a sec!"

I grabbed my large bag, full of clothes, make-up, shoes and my modern devices aka my cellphone, laptop and my favorite, iPod.

I ran into the kitchen, took the toast and hugged my mom.

"Shi wou in shummer, mwom!" I said, my mouth full of toast.

"See you in summer, Rin!" she actually understood…

"And Rin," she added "That is very unlady-like," I smiled and nodded, swallowing the toast.

I ran out to Neru's mom's van. Before I reach there, I saw a furious Neru, tapping her foot impatiently.

"What took you so long?" she hissed.

"I… overslept?" I said but really, I was asking her that.

"GET IN THE VAN!" I quickly did as she said, putting my bag in the trunk before getting into the van.

That was Akita Neru, 16 years old. She's also transferring into Crypton with me. She's a pretty, beautiful girl. But she has one flaw. Her rude and mean nature. NOBODY wants to be on her bad side. She's worse than GODZILLA when she's mad…

"Did you say something Rin?" she glared at me.

"N-Nothing at all…"

But this didn't stop us from becoming the best of friends. With our different natures, we actually CAN get along. We just need to try. With her mean, rude and calm nature contrasting with my polite, hyper and cheerful nature, we actually got along pretty well…

"Hello, Rin!" Neru's mom looked at me in the back.

"Hello, Akita-san…" I smiled at her. See what I mean by polite?

"Rin, you can always call her 'mom'" see what I mean by rude?

"But, she's your mom… not mine…" I said

Neru sighed and got her phone out. I smiled at her.

"WHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!" she suddenly yelled, her eyes wide. Akita-san almost ran into the road separator.

"Neru, what is wrong?" Akita-san said, keeping her eye on the road.

"I… No… Nothing…" with her fingers typing furiously on her cellular device, a huge smile on her face, I don't believe her in the slightest.

… But being her best friend, it's better if I don't pry into her business…

* * *

><p>"We're here, kids!" Akita-san exclaimed happily.<p>

"Finally!" I said, jumping out of the van.

"You're so hyper, Rin," Neru said, going out of the van _properly_…

"You know how I am~" I sang. She smiled and shook her head.

"Come on, let's go!" I dragged her with me towards the school, leaving Akita-san to take out our bags.

We walked around the school grounds for a few minutes, looking at the many flowers aligned there, and the fountain, and of course, the other students walking around. We walked back to Akita-san to see her waiting for us to get our bags.

"There you girls are," she said to us.

"Did we take too long?" I asked to her taking my bag.

"Not at all," she smiled at us and gave Neru her bag.

"Thanks mom," Neru hugged her, and Akita-san hugged back.

"See you two in summer!" she waved at us before driving away.

"Well, that was sweet of you Neru… I never thought you'd hug her," I teased.

"Hey, I love my mom, even if I act rude to her," she said.

"And you," she added. I smiled.

"Sure, you love me~"

"I take that back. I hate you, Kagamine Rin,"

I laughed. Suddenly, I bumped into a girl, which made me fall back.

"Oh, I'm so so so sorry!" I looked up to see a girl with long teal hair and eyes, wearing red rimmed glasses. She was also carrying a few boxes and papers.

"Oh, are you okay? I'm very sorry! I'm in a hurry right now!" I smiled and stood up.

"No, it's okay… I'm–"

"You better be sorry, you made her fall!" Neru cut me off. I sighed. The girl, however, looked scared.

"Neru, it's okay…" I looked at the girl and smiled at her

"I'm okay, there's no need to worry," I said to her.

"Do you need any help around the school?" she asked.

"Actually we do," I said politely

"Where do we need to go to get our dorm room number?"

"Ah, are you assigning for dorm rooms?" she asked. I nodded.

"I see… please follow me, then…" she walked towards the auditorium. Neru and I looked at each other and shrugged. We ran up to her and followed her.

* * *

><p>Once we were at the auditorium, she lead us to a man with red hair and eyes.<p>

"Shion-sensei, here are the things you asked for," she said, handing the man, which I think is a teacher, the boxes she was holding.

The man turned to her and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you very much, Hatsune-san. You can put these there," he pointed to the table near a brown haired man.

"Yes, sensei," the girl, which I think is called Hatsune-san? Whispered and proceeded to put the boxes on the table

"May I help you two?" the red haired teacher asked us.

"Ah, yes… We're here to get our dorm room numbers," I said to him. He smiled at us.

"Of course. Can you give me your names?" he asked and walked to the computer, Neru and I following behind him.

"I'm Kagamine Rin," I said to him. He nodded and typed my name into the computer.

"And you are?" he asked looking at Neru.

"Akita Neru," she said. He smiled again and typed her name into the computer.

"Kagamine Rin in room 134 and Akita Neru in room 136," he said.

"Take the keys to your room there," he said pointing to the same brown haired man that Hatsune-san had gave the boxes to, and to my surprise, Hatsune-san was still there, talking to the man.

"Well, what are you waiting for Rin?" Neru asked. I smiled and quickly followed her.

We walked up to the man and he looked up to us, as Hatsune-san did. She smiled at us.

"Dorm rooms?" he asked. We nodded.

He spun around with his spinning chair or whatever it's called and looked into a box that had many, many keys in it.

"Number?" he asked.

"134 and 136," Neru said. As he kept digging into the box as we waited boringly.

"So," I started and looked at Hatsune-san "We haven't introduced ourselves yet," I said to her. She blushed and looked down, which made me smile.

"My name is Hatsune Miku," she mumbled.

"I'm Kagamine Rin, that's Akita Neru," I said pointing at Neru that was busy texting with… someone…

"Nice to meet you…" she mumbled once again.

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" I beamed at her.

"Ahem," we looked back to the man, holding two keys attached to something that looks like leather, whatever that thing is called.

"Room 134 and 136, correct?" we nodded and he handed the keys to us "Hatsune-san here will guide you around the school, since she didn't volunteered to help around the auditorium," he said.

"S-Sakine-sensei!" Hatsune-san blushed in embarrassment which had me giggle a bit "K-Kagamine-san! D-Don't laugh at me, please!" she stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Hatsune-san…" I said and smiled at her "And please just call me Rin. I'm not a fan of honorifics," I said. She smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Can we go to the dorms now?" Neru asked. I looked at Hatsune-san, as she is to be our guide. She blushed in embarrassment(again) and said a quick goodbye to the man, leading us to the dorm buildings.

"This is room 134 and that is room 136," Hatsune-san said to us, pointing the rooms "I am sharing a room with Rin, by the way…" she mumbled.

"Who am I sharing with?" Neru asked her.

"Oh! You're sharing with Megurine Luka…" she mumbled, AGAIN.

"Hatsune-san, you should stop mumbling…" I said, which resulted with her blush and look down, mumbling a sorry. I laugh a little at this "Let's get in," I said, beckoning her to open the door as she was standing in front of me. She looked up and quickly opened the door. While she was doing that, I looked at Neru.

"See you later, I wanna go to sleep again," I said to her. She rolled her eyes, and took out her phone again. I swear, that phone is like her life.

"Rin, t-the door is opened…" I looked at Hatsune-san and smiled.

"Thank you, Hatsune-san," I said as I came inside, carrying my bag with me.

"Y-You can call me Miku…" I barely heard her mumble. I smiled at her again.

"Of course Miku," I said and put my bag next to the unowned bed, throwing myself onto the bed.

"Wake me up when you need to…" I mumbled lazily to Miku and engulfed myself into slumber(wow, that sounded like I'm a princess or something)

* * *

><p>"– IN! RIN!" I jumped off the bed, clutching my ear, hoping that it'll avoid from letting my ear become deaf.<p>

"OWWW! What'd you do that for?" I glared at Neru, but as usual, Neru didn't even mind it.

"It's lunch already! You slept through 'till the afternoon!" I blinked a few times, letting the information I just got process in my head.

"Oh…" I muttered.

"Now, get up and let's go have lunch!" Neru said with her usual strict voice.

"Okay…" I lazily stood up and walked to Miku who looks more than frightened.

"It's okay, she always like that," I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder with a smile. Which made her relax a little until;

"HURRY UP!"

THAT made Miku automatically hide under her bed that she was standing next to.

And it took me 15 minutes to just persuade her to come out from under her bed while Neru just stood there, texting her life away.

* * *

><p>After successfully persuading Miku to come out from under her bed, Miku lead us to the cafeteria, along with Megurine Luka, Neru's roommate.<p>

"– And this is the cafeteria," Miku said to us. Oopps… I was spacing out while she explained it to us…

"So can we eat now?" Neru asked, not averting her gaze from her cellphone.

"O-Of course Akita-sama…" apparently, Miku had chose '-sama' as Neru's honorific and Neru is very annoyed by it, but ignores it.

"Well, let's go," Luka said as she opened the doors to the cafeteria and stepped in. I gaped.

Is it really a cafeteria? T-This… The size is even bigger than my house!

… Well, maybe I'm just exaggerating, but that's not the point, readers! The point is that it's HUGE!

"What are you gaping at, Rin? Come on, I'm hungry," Neru had to drag me to an open table.

"This is HUGE!" I said aloud.

"I-It is, isn't it?" Miku asked. I nodded in response looking around me.

"Are you just gonna look around or are you going to get some food with me?" Neru said, annoyed by my gaping at a cafeteria.

"I'll… just go get some food with you," I said and put a scared face on. Obviously, she was very, VERY annoyed by EVERYTHING today… I don't want her to go into killer mode so I'll just go along with her…

"Well, come on!" I quickly stood up and followed her to take some food.

* * *

><p>I sighed. I knew this was gonna happen… I should've warned the poor girl…<p>

I stared at the poor girl who was a victim of Neru's anger. You don't understand what I'm talking about, do you? Let me give you a recap…

~~Flashback~~

"_What should I eat?" Neru asked, looking at the food. "I guess I'll just have some omelet rice…" she said and was about to take the only omelet rice left when suddenly, the omelet rice was taken by the girl with flowing powder blue hair._

_Neru stared at her with the expression of 'excuse-me-but-that's-mine'. At that point, I already had a bad feeling about it._

"_Excuse me, but that omelet is mine," Neru tried to ask nicely. Remember, TRIED._

_The girl stared at Neru, then stuck her tongue out. And did something I thought no one would do to Neru._

"_But it doesn't have your name on it, does it?" and the girl started laughing. At my point of view, I could see the vein that snapped on Neru's forehead._

"_Please?" Neru forced out a smiled. The girl stopped laughing and stared at Neru._

"_Um… maybe… NO?" the girl continued laughing. This girl must really want to die early…_

_And just like that, Neru punched the girl in the stomach, making the poor girl fall, and once she did, Neru stepped on the girls' feet. With her usual, evil smile._

"_OWWW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO CRUSH MY FEET?" the girl shrieked. By then, the whole cafeteria were staring at them._

"_This is what you get for NOT obeying MY orders," Neru smirked._

~End of Flashback~

And that's what happened. I had to drag Neru – which was a very hard task – over to our table, the whole cafeteria was still staring at Neru who was struggled to escape.

The girl is now on her table, clutching her feet, crying a little. I sighed again, and walked over to her.

"Uh…" what? You expect me to just call out to her?

"You're that crazy girls' friend! Get away from me!" she said and backed away from me. I took a deep breath and bowed to her, making her stop her actions.

"I'm very sorry on behalf of my friend there. She has some slight anger issues… I really am sorry for what happened and I promise I won't let it happen again. Please just forgive her," I said, still bowing in front of her.

"Y-You can stop bowing now…" I straightened myself and looked at the girl, now staring at me "I-I guess I'll forgive her since you even bowed to make me forgive her…"

I smiled at her "Thank you very much…" I said "I'm Kagamine Rin, by the way," I said.

"I'm Suzune Ring…" she said and rubbed her feet where Neru almost crushed.

"Would you like to sit with us?" I offered. Well, she looked lonely and doesn't have any friends… she even sits alone, there isn't any reason for me to NOT offer her…

"I-Is your friend okay with it?" she asked, looking over my shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it… I can persuade her, anyway," I said. She nodded and followed me to my table.

"Rin, what is that girl doing here?" Neru hissed when she saw Ring with me.

"Relax, Neru," I said to her, taking a seat next to Miku and tapped the saet next to me, signaling Ring to take a seat next to me. Ring smiled and sat next to me.

"I'm Suzune Ring…" Ring said to them.

"Nice to meet you, Suzune-san. I'm Hatsune Miku," Miku smiled at her.

"I'm Megurine Luka," Luka nodded to her "Nice to meet you, Suzune-san,"

Ring smiled at them and hesitantly turned to Neru, who was once again texting her life away.

"Neru!" I said to her, frowning.

Neru sighed and looked towards Ring "The names Akita Neru, and don't call me with my last name. It makes me sound old," and Neru continued texting.

"O-Okay…" Ring said and smiled at her.

* * *

><p>After lunch, I decided to take a stroll around the school, wanting to memorize the place before school starts tomorrow while Neru and the other stayed in their rooms.<p>

Now, I'm at the school compound. And really, this school is rich, dude. It even has a fountain in the middle. I walked along the path, surrounded by beautiful red roses. Suddenly, I fell back, hitting something in front of me.

"Oww…" I groaned.

"Urgh…" I looked up and saw a guy, blonde hair tied into a tight ponytail. He looked up and I saw his eyes.

Blue. A very beautiful hue of blue. It was a very deep blue, but in the deep blue, was a glint of greenish blue, almost teal. I was mesmerized by just looking at his eyes.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" I looked at the guy in disbelief. Seriously? He looks so handso – I mean, nice but this? He's even ruder than Neru…

"I'm sorry, for not looking where I was going," I forcibly said with a forced smile.

"You better be," stood up and walked away just like that.

What the heck? Not even saying a simple sorry? Now, that's an example of what's NOT to follow, readers.

I shook my head and stood up, once again walking the same path I was going, as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think in your review!<strong>

**Anyway, thanks to asianchibi99 for helping me with the title! I luvve you Chibi-chan! You're the best! I need to be more like you…**

**So~ Hopefully, I will update [Mahou no Saakasu, Circus of Magic] next! To those who loves fantasy, you should read it! It has fantasies that I've always kept in my head~ **

**Review Please~**

**Yours Truly and Sincerely,**

**Sayumi**


	2. The New Princess of Crypton is Me!

**Sorry for the late update. School started a week ago, so we're going back to the 'one-chapter-for-one-story-each-week' pattern. So don't worry! I'll **_**still **_**update!**

**Another reason is because, I was crying my eyes out. My best friend is moving away and I couldn't stand her leaving me… But I finally calmed down after a little talk with ****Azn-Rinny****. She really cheered me up! You should go read her fanfics :3**

**Ah, and for a little apology, I'll let the reviewers pick which story I should update next, if you read my other stories, or… request a one-shot? PM me if you want to request a one-shot, please! I'll finish it by next week…**

**Ahem. Now onto the review replies!**

**KitsuneTHY: I know~ I always thought a rude Len would be cooler than the gentlemen Len people usually make… I find Neru cute, and her tsundere-ness makes her tad a lot cuter! But I still don't ship LenxNeru… I like NeruxNero though! *sparkly eyes* They're so cute… Ahem, I'm out of topic… Don't worry, Carol-chan! Even if you become a mad fangirl, I'll always be your friend!**

**asianchibi99: Hehehe, I'm glad! I actually thought you would be mad… Oh well… Really? Your friends are like that? Heh, same as me and one of my best friends… She's so soft-spoken, but I'm just a little bit rude. Just a little… Yup, Len's a jerk face 8D He's a playboy too. Here you go, Chibi-chan! Think of it as a New Years' present(although, I'm late… ^^;)**

**denosasi: First foreign language review! Thanks, denosasi, I appreciate it :D Here's an update!**

**Xitlatit123: Wow, thanks a lot w No, I won't discontinue it, I've been planning this story for so long… so I won't be doing such a thing, don't worry about it! Here's the chapter! Sorry for making you wait~**

**Krystal-Marika: Ah… your life is so busy, senpai… you should take a break! Yeah, I didn't notice it was that long… Actually, Len's the 'playboy with good grades but bad manners'… There is a manga like that? Cool… I'd like to read it… It's okay, senpai… No need to worry about it! ****君輪すてきなお友達、先輩！**

**For those who wish to talk to me, I have made a twitter account. And Skype too! You can find my names/usernames in my profile~**

**Now, our long awaited… DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: **No. I. Don't. Will you stop asking? It makes me sad to admit that I don't…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The New Princess of Crypton is me?<strong>

* * *

><p>After the little stroll, I went back to the dorms. Neru, Miku, Luka and Ring were all in Miku and my room.<p>

"Welcome back, Rin," Neru greeted, eyes still not moving from her little, yellow cellphone.

"Yeah, whatever…" I answered and threw myself on my bad.

"Okay, what destroyed my best friends' happy-go-lucky and carefree self?" Neru asked, finally looking away from the other half of her life.

"A very handso–I mean… rude, guy at the school compound," Neru smirked.

"Did you say… handsome? I never thought I'd live to hear _the _Kagamine Rin to say a guy is _handsome_…" she snickered. I blushed bright red.

"… Just shut up, Neru…" I mumbled. And finally, after compressing it, Neru burst into full laughter.

"May I know what this guy looks like?" Miku asked.

"Well, he has blue eyes, and blonde hair, tied into a ponytail…" I said, suddenly remembering his mesmerizing eyes, and immediately blushed.

"Rin… are you blushing? Over a guy? … the apocalypse is coming…" Neru said.

"Rin never blushed over a guy?" Ring asked and laid on her stomach on the floor.

"Yup, not even over the most handsome guy in our last school…" Neru said and crossed her arms. "So, who is this guy that made my best friend blush?" she asked.

"I don't know… maybe Miku knows? Since she's been in this school the longest…" I looked at Miku. She blinks and closed her eyes, thinking about it.

"If I remember correctly… his name is Kagami Len, the most popular guy in the school… and, he has the most highest grades, he's also been here since elementary*…" Miku said.

"So, he's in high school now, meaning that he's been here even longer than you?" I asked her, sitting up on my bed, hugging my pillow.

"Yup, I entered Crypton on the first year of middle school," Miku said and sat on her bed.

"Whatever it is… he still has the rudest manners in school, a complete jerk, and is a playboy," Luka said and crossed her arms.

"He's a playboy?" I asked.

"Yup, Luka got played by him once… they dated for almost 2 years, since the second year of middle school, to the last year of middle school. But Luka found out he was a playboy and broke up with him a day before middle school graduation…" Miku explained.

"Luka… you fell for him?" I asked, looking at Luka.

"Only that time… I found somebody even worth it," she said, flipping her pink hair over her shoulder.

"And who's that?" I asked slyly. Luka realized what she said and blushed deep red. I leaned into her a bit, as Ring, Neru and Miku also do the same. Luka sighed, realizing that she got herself cornered.

"Kamui Gakupo, a senior who's graduating this year." She said and crossed her arms.

"Luka, I never knew you were going out with him… no wonder he turned down the girls that confessed to him…" Miku said and backed away. "He's a complete gentlemen, he never said a direct 'no' to the girls too…" she continued.

"Well, how about you, Miku! Who do you have your eyes on?" Ring asked. Miku blushed and looked down.

"W-Well… I'm not really interested in anyone…"

"Don't lie Miku… I know you like that guy with teal hair… uh… what's his name? Mikuo? Yeah, Kagami Mikuo, Len's twin brother," Luka.

"Len's twin brother?" I asked and looked at Miku.

"W-Well… he's nice, gentle, kind, polite… the complete opposite of Len so…" Miku mumbled. I giggled.

"What about you, Ring?" I asked and looked at Ring. Ring huffed, and crossed her arms.

"Unlike you all, I have yet to find a guy to my liking," she said.

"Liar," we turned to Neru.

"I know you like Hibiki Lui, the one with orange hair," she closed her phone and turned to Ring with a smirk. Ring turned bright red when she heard his name.

"W-W-W-What? T-T-That's absurd… I-I-I-I-I don't like anybody!" she said. She grabbed a pillow from Miku's bed and hid her face in it.

"How did you know that, Neru?" Luka asked. Neru smirked and held her phone.

"It takes a phone, to have all the hottest gossips, rumors, and information's in the school," she said proudly and kept her phone.

"You've always been a gossip queen, Neru…" I said.

"And you've always been a goody-two-shoes, Rin," she shot back. We glared at each other, as the others in the room stared at us. After a few minutes, our glaring contest turned into a full burst laughter.

"I thought you were going to fight…" Miku mumbled.

"We're always like this, glaring and then laughing…" I smiled at her. "So don't worry about it! We won't be fighting," I said.

"Yup, it's always been like this since… forever!" Neru said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh really? That's good to hear…" Miku sighed.

"Say, Neru… who do _you_ like?" I asked with a smirk. Neru paused for a second before turning a bit pink.

"I do not like anybody, boys are worthless, and they do not deserve to have my full trust and love," she said. Uhu… her tsundere princess tone… that means she's lying~

"Liar~ You like someone!" I exclaimed and leaned forward to her.

"N-No I do not!"

"You do know you're using your tsundere princess tone, right?"

Silence…

"Heh, I thought so," I sat back and hugged my pillow harder. "It's not even the first day of school, and you already have a guy you like,"

"Right back at you," she hissed.

"I _do not_ like that Kagami guy. He's so annoying and rude! Plus, he's a playboy!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did you blush?" she teased.

"His eyes were mesmerizing, I couldn't help it!"

"Oh~ The apocalypse is sure to come now~"

"NEEEERRRUUUUUU!" I shouted. She laughed.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop!" I pouted at her.

"You two are really best friends, huh…" we both looked at Miku, Ring and Luka who was giggling at our actions.

"Yup, we are!" I exclaimed.

"Well, we've known each other since elementary school, isn't it normal?" Neru said, and suddenly, her phone ringed, and her face lit up. She took out her phone, and smiled. "Alright guys! Lets go to the lounge!" Neru exclaimed and jumped to her feet.

"Did you just jump to your feet? N-No way! I STILL WANT TO LIVE! WHY DOES THE APOCALYPSE HAVE TO COME SO EARLY!" I exclaimed playfully and pretended to cry.

"Knock it off Rin! I know you want payback for me saying you like that Kagami guy but please! Let's hurry up!" she pulled me from the bed, almost desperately.

"Alright, alright!" I giggled and walked to the door.

"Lets go!" Neru ran past us in lighting speed towards the lounge. Wait… does she even know where the lounge is? Suddenly, Neru ran back and stopped in front of Miku, panting.

"Lead the way…" she said between pants. Miku sweatdropped and nodded, leading us to the lounge.

* * *

><p>We reached the lounge, and Neru raced into the lounge. Her eyes scanned the people in the lounge and lit up when she saw a guy with short blonde hair. She ran to him and tackled him into a hug.<p>

"Nero!" she exclaimed. Ring, Miku, Luka and I just watched, as we saw the never shown girlish side of Neru. The boy(who I think is named Nero) smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Neru!" he exclaimed. She blushed a little, and buried her face in his shirt.

"…" Miku, Ring, Luka and I just watched, as the two lovebirds hug each other and grin at each other.

"It's been so long!" Nero(?) exclaimed.

"It has! It's been 11 years!" Neru exclaimed and hugged him tighter. Nero(?) laughed and hugged her equally tighter.

"Aww… Nero found his true love!" a boy with blue hair said, and laughed loudly, making Nero(?) and Neru blushed deep red.

"S-Shut up!" Nero(?) shouted at him.

"Kai-kun… you shouldn't tease him so much…" a girl with brown hair said, not averting her eyes from the magazine she was reading.

"Anything you say, Mei-chan!" the guy called 'Kai-kun' said. The girl called 'Mei-chan' smiled and closed the magazine and kept it.

"But, I'm happy you finally found your long lost 'lover," 'Mei-chan' said and smiled at both of the lovebirds.

"S-She's my friend not lover!" Nero(?) shouted.

"Then why aren't you letting go of her?"

And the awkward silence came…

Nero(?) let go of Neru and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, still blushing deep red.

"A-Anyway… Neru, this is Shion Kaito, and Sakine Meiko, my friends," Nero(?) said. "Guys, this is Akita Neru, my childhood _friend_,"

"Nice to meet you, Neru-chan," Sakine-san said and looked at me. When she saw me, her eyes widen. "Kai-kun! Look at her!" she said and pointed to me. Shion-san looked at me and his eyes widen.

"Whoa…" he muttered.

"She's perfect, right? Can she be the Princess?" Sakine-san asked Shion-san.

Perfect? Princess? What is this madness?

"Maybe…" Shion-san studied me closer and smiled. "It's official! She'll be the new Princess of Crypton!"

"Wait, what?" I blurted.

"The new Princess of Crypton!" Shion-san said again.

"Oh~ Juicy information!" Neru said, and took her phone out, texting to her texting friends.

"Wait, wait, wait! I never agreed to this and why me? School haven't even started yet!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but you're _perfect_ to be the Princess!" Sakine-san said and stood up.

"I don't even know what this is about!" I tried to reason with her.

"Ill tell you about it! But I'm sure Hatsune-san already knows what it's about, right, Hatsune-san?" Sakine-san asked Miku. Miku blinked and nodded.

"Yes, I know about it…"

"Hatsune-san, can you tell what the Princess needs to know, then?" Sakine-san smiled at her. Miku blinked again, and nodded.

"Of course…" she turned to me. "You see Rin, every year, we will have a Prince and Princess. The Prince is usually Len, while sometimes it would be Shion-san. The Princess, however is chosen by Sakine-san, and sometimes she is Princess herself, as requested by Shion-san. But this year, Len is Prince so Sakine-san will have to pick the Princess," Miku explained. I paled.

"B-B-But, I can't be Princess!" I exclaimed and turned to Sakine-san.

"Nope, you're _perfect_! Come to dorm room number 130 tomorrow after classes!" Sakine-san said and pulled Shion-san out of the lounge.

Silence…

"… She saw you once, and she already chose you as the Princess… That never happened before…" Nero(?) said.

"… Whatever, but… Rin, Ring, Miku, Luka, this is Nakajima Nero, my childhood friend!" Neru said to us. I smiled and him and bowed a little.

"I'm Kagamine Rin! It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Kagamine-san,"

"I'm Suzune Ring! Hope we get along!"

"I hope so too, Suzune-san,"

"I'm Hatsune Miku…"

"I hope we get along well, ne, Hatsune-san?"

"Megurine Luka, pleasure meeting you,"

"The pleasure is mine,"

"So, now the introduction is over, can we hang out in the lounge?" Neru asked, and pulled him to sit on the couch.

* * *

><p>I hope this day won't get any worst… Being announced as Princess of Crypton is already bad enough…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**I have nothing to say anymore… By the way, I tweet updates on my twitter, and you can chat with me on Skype! Feel free and don't be shy, even if you didn't review(to those who put on alerts)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:Information Collector War!<strong>

"You mean _second_ best in collecting information, right?" he smirked

"Yeah, right! I'm the best!"

"No you're not, and you'll never be,"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope to see you on the next chapter!<strong>

**Review Please~**

**Yours Truly and Sincerely,**

**Sayumi**


	3. Information Collector War!

**Learning to Love Him**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Information Collector War!**

* * *

><p>I covered my ears with my pillow as the alarm clock rang impatiently. I groan in frustration, realizing the pillow didn't help muffling the sounds <em>at all<em>. I slammed the alarm clock of the bedside table and smile as I realized that it went silent. But suddenly…

"RIN YOU SLEEPY HEAD, WAKE UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!" Neru's voice boomed inside my brain, and I sat up straight and picked up my alarm clock, stroking it lightly.

"I'm so sorry, alarm clock… I promise I'll never do that again…" I said and hugged it.

What? Don't look at me like that! The thought of Neru waking me up was too terrifying!

I looked at the alarm clock and sighed. I woke up at 6:00 am and I have an hour and a half before class starts. I looked to my right to see Miku sleeping soundly. I stood up silently and picked up her alarm clock at her table.

… Miku set her clock to 6:30 am, so now I have nothing to do…

…

…

I guess I'll go and take a bath first…

* * *

><p>After taking a bath, I took a very very very <em>very<em> fancy uniform, which is Crypton's uniform…

The _very_ fancy uniform consisted of a plain white shite shirt, a black vest with the school emblem (which very much adds to the fancyness… or is it spelled fanciness…?) on the breast pocket, a black skirt with _three _layers of those fancy things you wear under a dress (I don't know what it's called, okay?) white stocking that reach my knees and white outdoor shoes.

Fancy isn't it? They even prepare our stockings…

Oh, and also a red tie with the school emblem at the end of it, representing a sophomore. I sighed and sat down on the desk looking at the schedule we got yesterday. Suddenly, a line which Neru had said to the principle popped into my mind.

"_Yeah, well, I don't care what you think! I want to be in the same class as my best friend and I will kill you if you don't give what I want!"_

I smiled at the memory. Just how Neru would react if she doesn't like things… She forces it her way…

* * *

><p>~~Yesterday~~<p>

"_Attention to all new sophomore students, you are to come to the principle's office according to room number. If you are the only new sophomore in the room, please come with another partner. We will start with room 100," the voice said through the speakers._

"_Room 100?" I said. "Does freshmen take 99 rooms?" _

"_Yup… Room 1 until 99 belongs freshmen, room 100 until 199 belongs to sophomores, room 200 until 299 belongs to juniors and 300 until 399 belongs to seniors," Ring said, leaning on the wall._

"_What about 400 until 430? I saw it on the dormitory map…" I said sitting crossed legged on my bed._

"_Those rooms belongs to the teachers…" Miku said softly, playing with a leek shaped plush doll._

"_Eh…" me and Neru said a the same time._

"_That reminds me… Luka, aren't you a junior?" I asked. Luka looked at me and laughed lightly. _

"_Don't be silly Rin! I'm a sophomore!" Luka giggled._

"_Eh… You look so mature…" I said. Luka chuckled._

"_I get that a lot…" _

"_Room 124… Room 124…"_

"_Eh? Already 124?" I said._

"_Well, they only go there to be told the class and give the schedule so it's not that surprising, really…" Miku said softly, and lifted the leek shaped plush doll, her red rimmed glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose._

"… _Miku… why did you suddenly become so… robotic…?" I asked, carefully choosing how to express my thoughts._

"_Miku becomes like this once in a while… we call it MikuDroid since she talks without feelings, and plays with that leek plush…" Luka said and smiled at 'MikuDroid'. I nodded, staring weirdly as Miku lets the leek plush fall and hit her face._

"_Room 134… Room 134…"_

"_Oh, it's my turn already! Come on, Neru!" I pulled Neru up and we walked to the principle's office._

…

…

_Where is the principle's office?_

_Neru sighed and pulled her phone out. She texted something to someone and smiled. _

"_Come on," Neru pulled me out of the dormitory area and into the school. We made some turns and suddenly, we were in front of the principle's office._

"… _You are amazing, Neru…" Neru smiled proudly and entered the principle's office, pulling me along. The brown haired principle looked up to us and smiled._

"_You are Kagamine Rin, room 134, correct?" he asked. I nodded and he gestured me and Neru to sit down. "And you are… Akita Neru, room 136?" he said to Neru. Neru nodded and leaned back on the chair._

"_Well, here are your schedule. Kagamine Rin in class 2-A and Akita Neru in class 2-C…" he said, handing the schedule to us. Neru frowned, taking the schedule._

"_Why am I in a different class than with her?" she asked. The principle looked at her, startled at her cold tone._

"_Oh… well, we actually did the ice breaking according to your results at school –" Neru slammed her hands down the principle's desk, her eyes glaring coldly at the principle._

"_It's either you transfer me to her class or you transfer her to my class…" The principle trembled in fear as I only manage to sweatdrop at her menacing attitude._

"_W-We can't do that b-because your results are too low to be put in the A class, a-and her results are too high to be put in the C class!" he stuttered._

"_Yeah, well, I don't care what you think! I want to e in the same class as my best friend and I will kill you if I don't get what I want!" Neru shouted, making the principle almost fainting._

* * *

><p>~~Back to Reality~~<p>

In the end, the principle changed her into the A class…

I giggled and looked at the clock. 6:15 am… another 15 minutes, and Miku'll be up… I sighed. Should I go to Neru and Luka's room? I stood up and went to my bed, picking up my iPod and put my headphone on. I put the iPod on shuffle and sat down on my bed, leaning back on the wall. Kyary's voice flowed through my ears and I smiled.

Kyary Pamyu Pamyu… my _idol_. Her voice is so smooth and cheerful, I don't think she ever had a problem in her life.

After listening to a few more song, Miku's alarm finally rang. I looked up and took my yellow headphone off, and strutted to Miku's bed, shaking her shoulders. Miku groaned and looked up to me.

"Rin…? Why are you up so early…?" Miku asked. I chuckled and slam her alarm clock down her bedside table, and that was when she noticed her alarm clock had been ringing.

"We're gonna be late if you don't hurry," I said, and took my dark blue backpack on the side of my bed.

"Okay…" Miku said and got up from bed, and straight into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>~~Homeroom~~<p>

Okay, so breakfast was normal(Thank god) and now there's still 15 minutes before homeroom. I sat at the far back, right beside the window. I look around and saw Neru sitting at the far left. She was in a sour mood since she didn't get to sit next to me or Nero. Nero sat at the front, right in front of the teacher.

Miku and Luka is in the B class though…

"Hey, Hatsune-san and Megurine-san isn't in the A class?" I heard a girl whisper.

"Yeah, it's because there's this new girl that had very high grades… I heard she almost got a perfect for every subject…" another whispered. I simply sighed and looked out.

"But then, shouldn't Hatsune-san be in here too? I mean, she has high grades too… although, her art isn't that high…" the previous one whispered.

"Eh… I don't know about that…" I tuned them out and stood up. The two girls noticed me and turned to me, but I ignored them and walked to Neru's table.

"Neru, seriously… It's bored without you there right nest to me…" I said as I leaned on her table. Neru groan in agreement.

"I know, right?" she said, followed by a heavy sigh.

"You two are really like twins, you know?" Nero said, approaching us. I laughed in embarrassment.

"Really?" Neru and I said in unison, proving his statement. We looked at each other and laughed slightly after. Suddenly, the door opened and our homeroom teacher walked in.

"Back to your seat class, homeroom is starting,"

* * *

><p>~~~Lunch~~~ <em><strong>(I know, I'm lazy… But I just want to jump to the main point of this freaking chapter!)<strong>_

We(Nero, Neru, Miku, Ring, Miku, Luka and I) sat one on the same table. As weird as t sounds, Ring and Miku were arguing.

Miku…? Arguing…? And I thought it couldn't happen.

"Nooo… Leeks are better than blueberries!" Miku said, pushing her red rimmed glasses up.

"Blueberries are better and you can't change that!" Ring said, pouting.

"Nooo~ Cherries are better!" an unfamiliar voice said, a girl with cherry red hair jumping out of nowhere.

"Miiikiiii-chaaan~" Ring said, hugging the girl. "Because you weren't here yesterday, I had to sit alone during lunch!" she said.

"Alone…? Then were we invisible to you?" Neru said glaring at the girl. "Seriously… Rin even bowed in front of you and you had the guts to say that we – Actually, forget that, _Rin _was invisible to you…" she scowled at Ring as Ring shrunk in her seat.

"N-Neru, it's okay!" I said, patting Neru's shoulder. "I'm fine with it!" I looked at Ring and smiled.

"Eh… Your new friends, Ring-chan?" the cherry haired girl said. "Hi! I'm Ring's best friend since elementary, Furukawa Miki desu~" the girl sang and made herself comfortable next to Ring.

"Hello, Furukawa-san! I'm Kagamine Rin!" I said.

"Eh~ No need to call me 'Furukawa-san'… Just call me Miki-chan! Or, just Miki!" she said.

'_What a carefree girl she is…'_ I thought.

"I'm Akita Neru, screw with me and you're dead," Neru said, glaring at Miku furiously, but Miki just laughed.

"Don't worry, Neru! I'll try not to!" Miki said. Her eyes moved to Miku, then to Luka, and lastly to Nero. "Well, I know you three already, so no need to have introductions, yes?" she said. The three nodded and continued their previous activities.

"Hey, look, Neru!" a couple of girls ran up to Neru.

"Yeah, what da ya want?" Neru said. The girl with jet black hair whispered something into Neru's ear and Neru narrowed her eyes, and finally, she reacted. "What do you _mean _'another information collector'?" she snarled. They pointed to a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes who was smiling at what seems to be a… phone? Don't tell me… a _guy _that's like Neru?

Neru stood up and stomped to the guy. The girls that told Neru the existence of the 'other information collector' ran up to her as well.

"I'm gonna have to check that out…" I said and ran up to her as well.

"So, a _male_ information collector?" I heard Neru said. The guy simply shrugged.

"I heard of you… Akita Neru, new girl and had practically threatened the principle to put you in the A class with your best friend," the guy said. Neru smirked.

"And you're Kagene Rinto, been in this school since the first year of middle school, sophomore C class, blood type B with the hobby that includes reading people's _journal_…" Rinto frowned.

"So what if I like to read people's journal?" 'Rinto' said.

"Dude, don't you know what privacy means?" Neru said, obviously disgusted.

"True information collectors don't," 'Rinto' smirked.

"_What_? Seriously, a _true_ information collector would understand that _some _things can't be said to _anybody_…" Neru said. I gulped. I should stop this…? "And, truth to be said, you are a sloppy and unorganized information collector," Neru said, smirking. "That's why I'm the _best _information collector in this school,"

"You mean _second _best in collecting information, right?" he smirked.

"Yeah, right!" Neru said sarcastically with a snort. "I'm the best!" she said confidently.

"No you're not, and you'll never be," 'Rinto' snorted at her. I then noticed that there were a crowd surrounding us.

"Rinto, show them that boys can collect information as much as girls can!" a boy shouted.

"Show them that boys can _never _be as good as us girls, Neru!" a girl shouted. I paled. Oh no…

"Fine then! It's an information collector's war!" Neru and Rinto shouted at the same time. I sweatdropped.

How is it all going to end…

Sigh~

Neru's too competitive!

…

* * *

><p>… I wonder how she got his blood type though…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**And so the third chapter ends~**

**So… You won't kill me right? I mean, it's been over two moths…**

…

…

… **or was it three…?**

**Oh, well… anyway! I'm sorry for not updating in a **_**long **_**time, for sure,**

**but please… accept this apology of mine! If you want me to do **_**anything**_**,**

**anything at all, just say it! Oneshot, twoshot, to update my other stories,**

_**anything **_**at all! Even to dance, I'll do it!**

…

**So… you'd forgive me right?**

**Um… I feel like something's missing…**

…

…

**Oh, **_**yeah**_**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Officially Meeting His Highness<strong>

"Dude... I did _not_ wish to be the princess in the first place..."

"Oh, really? Well, be glad you became the princess... Boys will fall head over heels for you..."

"_What_?"

"... Nothin',"

* * *

><p><strong>And so, Rin will meet 'His Highness' *coughLencough*<strong>

**Review Please~**

**-=Ayanami Chie Wakana=-**


	4. Officially Meeting His Highness

**Learning to Love Him**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Officially Meeting His Highness**

* * *

><p>"Neru, are you serious?" I asked.<p>

"Yes, I am! Stop asking me the same question! You've been asking me that since lunch break!" Neru shouted.

So, school was going smoothly until the 'Information collector's war' thing came up, and Neru has been texting like crazy… I don't think she even stopped in class… So, I, as her best friend/twin, as people say… have been trying to convince her _not_ to do the war thing. But she's been shouting at me every five times I ask.

"Ah, remember, Rin… You have to go meet Sakine-san at her room, number 130," Luka reminded, and I paled.

"I almost forgot…" I said, turning around, since I was already at room 132. "You guys go ahead without me, I'll come back after this," I said and walked to room 130, just one room away. I knocked and the door opened immediately.

"Oh! Kagamine-san! I was about to go get you!" Sakine-san said, pulling me inside. "Now, go sit down on my bed and let's wait for the Prince~!" she said, skipping her bed and sat down on it, smiling evilly… as I see it…

"'Sup, Kagamine," a girl with cherry red hair said, her pigtails in shape of… drills…

"H-Hello…" I said awkwardly, sitting on Sakine-san's bed.

"Teto, you should introduce yourself properly!" Sakine-san said, and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, _Mom_," the girl, 'Teto', said and snorted. She turned to me and smiled with a fake sweet smile. "Hi, I'm Kasane Teto, and don't call me with honorifics or else I'll kill you. And, not allowed to call with my family name, cause I hate them," she said in an overly sweet tone and snorted, falling on her bed, and putting her headphones on, putting the volume in full blast.

"Seriously, Teto? That's why Ted avoids you!" Sakine-san said, rolling her eyes when Teto snorted in reply. There was a knock on the door, and Sakine-san stood up to open it. Shion-san and… the bastard with blonde hair and his damned beautiful blue eyes came in.

"Hello, Kasane!" Shion-san said happily. Teto sat up and threw a… dart at him, which he avoided with ease.

"Don't call me with that damned name, Shion!" she yelled, falling back to bed. Shion-san laughed and just pulled the chair from the desk, sitting on it.

"Come, Kagami-san, sit down!" Sakine-san said, and pulled out a chair for him.

"Yeah, sure…" he said and sat down, his eyes focusing on me. "The new Princess, eh?" he said and yawned. "Not bad, in looks. How about grades and athletics?" he asked to Sakine-san, his eyes not leaving mine.

Damn him and his blue eyes…

"From the records of her last school, she seems to get good grades, only her science is a little lower than the others–" Sakine-san said, only to be cut by Kagami.

"How low?" he asked.

"Only 5 marks, from her highest score," Sakine-san said.

"How many is the total of it, then?"

"95 over 100,"

"Okay, athletics?"

"Her highest high jump for girls are 1.7 meters, and for long jump, it's 1.9 meters. As for sprinting, her average distance is 190 meters,"

"Alright, not bad at all…" he said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kagami Len,"

"Kagamine Rin, pleasure to meet you…" I said forcefully.

"Alright! Now that you've introduced yourselves, why don't you go out and sit at the courtyard until we come?" Sakine-san said and before even receiving an answer, she ushered both of us out.

"… Let's just go…" he said, walking ahead of me. I forced out a smile and trailed behind him.

* * *

><p>"So… why did you want to become Princess?" Kagami-san asked, sitting on the bench. I sat next to him and sigh slowly.<p>

"Can we drop formalities?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure…" he said, his eyes flicking to me.

"Dude, I did _not _wish to be the Princess in the first place," I crossed my arms and huffed. "I can't believe I am _this_ unlucky," he raised his eyebrows at me and chuckled.

"Oh, really?" he said, chuckling. "Well, be glad you became the Princess, boys will fall head over heels for you," he said grinning.

"_What?_" I asked, my left eye twitching. Not only did I see his so very cute grin–forget that I said anything…

"… Nothin'," he said hastily(for some reason…?) and looked away again.

"Kagamine-san~ Kagami-san~" Sakine-san sang, skipping to us. Why does she seem even happier than yesterday? "We've finally done 'discussing' and we're going to do the announcement tomorrow!" she said and pulled me up.

"And when tomorrow comes, Mei-chan will be more excited than she is now…" Shion-san said, tilting his head.

"Well, for now… how about you two go eat dinner with Kagamine-san's group of friends?" Sakine-san said and pushed Kagami-san and me towards the cafeteria.

"The others should be out of the room in 3…" Shion-san said, looking at his blue themed watch. "2… 1," at the same time, students started to walk out of their room with their friends and going into the cafeteria.

"… Alright…" Kagami-san and I said t the same time.

* * *

><p>After dinner, it was normal, I guess… So, I went to bed, mentally preparing for whatever there's to come tomorrow…<p>

* * *

><p>"And so, this year's Prince is… Kagami Len! Congratulations, Kagami Len! And who will be the lucky girl to be sitting on the throne with him, I wonder? It is the new girl, Kagamine Rin, of course! With high grades and high athletic abilities, also stunning looks, it is no wonder she was picked! Well, wouldn't we all look forward to how these two will rule this school? Let's see how they go!" the cheerful male voice died down and all the students were looking at me.<p>

"Seriously, she's the new Princess?"

"No way…"

"Heh, she _is _stunning…"

"She's more off to adorable than gorgeous…"

"I am better off as Princess than her!"

"I think they make a great ruler!"

Just shut up… Please, someone help me… I don't want to hear their whispers…

* * *

><p>I dropped my face to the cafeteria's table groaning in pain.<p>

"I can't stand this… Guys have been asking for my phone number _all day looooooong_!" I said, and Neru sighed.

"Well, it's normal for a Princess to endure that… just bear it for the remaining 363 days…" Miku said, patting my head.

"Well, at least you don't have girls ambushing you, crying 'Why did you choose her?'" a male voice said and sat next to me. I lifted my head and groaned.

"Why sit with me? It'll just make the girls in the school hate me even more…" I said to Kagami-san.

"Well, since the girls avoid only this table… So, yeah…" I looked around to see girls glaring daggers at me.

"Great, the second day of school and I have at least 97% of the girls student population hating on me… Thanks a _lot_, Kagami-san," I said and facedesked once more.

"Call me Len, and you're _very _welcome," he said, laughing at my misery.

"You two are sure… getting along…" Neru said, giggling like a maniac, still texting on her yellow phone.

"Yeah, I agree with her," Ring said, also giggling,"

"Well, that's a good thing considering that the Prince and Princess has to get along well," I said and sighed heavily.

* * *

><p>Just have to convince the 97% of the girls that I have no feelings to Len whatsoever…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I know, short chapter, but I only had ideas this far… And, I've no idea what to write for my other stories since Running Life's ideas were cut short to only 896 words… So, just be patient till my brain runs ideas for my other stories….**

**Anyway, no preview for the next chapter, since I have other works to do…**

**Please Review~**

**-=Ayanami Chie Wakana=-**


End file.
